


Ramo de Flores

by Yasuhiro_00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_00/pseuds/Yasuhiro_00
Kudos: 1





	Ramo de Flores

“¡Flores para Huang Renjun!”.

Un hombre joven, uniformado y con un ramo de flores se paraba enfrente de la entrada de la casa de Renjun. El dueño de la casa, sorprendido, apenas pudo agradecer cuando recibió el ramo en sus brazos. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién las enviaba, ni siquiera había una carta o una simple tarjeta que le indicara el dueño de este regalo, pero de algo si estaba seguro. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar muy rápido, no sabía cómo llamar ese sentimiento pero una gran alegría lo invadía que ocultaba la sonrisa que llevaba puesta con el ramo.

“Pero miren quien lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja”

Su vecino y amigo por muchos años, que llevaba un rato viéndolo como admiraba las flores, río cuando vio a Renjun sonrojarse por su comentario.

“Di lo que quieras Haechan, no todos los días recibes flores de alguien desconocido”

“¿Y qué tal si es alguien que si conoces?”.

Aquel comentario lo descolocó, si en verdad era de alguien quien conocía no podía imaginar al responsable.

“Para que conste... yo no fui”.

“Ya sé que no fuiste tú, no eres tan detallista. Ese es Jeno que siempre te anda invitando a salir”.

Renjun no sé fijo en la cara de su amigo, pero por su comentario el rostro de Haechan se puso colorado. Era muy sabido que Jeno estaba prendado por él y aunque le costaba admitir, Haechan estaba igual. Renjun no comprendía porque aún no estaban saliendo oficialmente.

La platica termino ahí y Renjun paso el día sin nada fuera de los ordinario, trabajando con sus pinceles y pinturas, aunque se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando recordaba acerca del ramo y de la persona que podría haberle enviado ese lindo obsequio.

No había muchas opciones, no era muy social y solo conversaba con la gente de su trabajo. Por un momento pensó en la chica que una vez le dijo que sentía algo por él, pero descartó esa posibilidad ya que después de un tiempo ella volvió para agradecerle el haberla rechazado aquella ocasión puesto que después encontró al hombre con el que se casaría.

Renjun no era el tipo que tuviera una vida romántica. Renjun era el cupido que unía personas.

Haechan era su más claro ejemplo. Un día, su amigo le comentó que había un chico guapo y de sonrisa angelical cerca de donde trabajaba, y que tenía ganas de conocer más. Lo que no contaba era que ese chico era un cliente regular de Renjun, tanto que le dio más de una oportunidad a su amigo para tener encuentros más seguidos hasta el punto que Jeno, más que un cliente, se volvió amigo suyo que amaba demasiado a su otro amigo.

“Que hermosas flores, ¿de dónde sacaste esa inspiración, Renjun?”

Sin darse cuenta, atrás de él estaba el jefe y dueño del lugar en donde trabajaba.

“¡Señor Chitta...!”.

“Solo dime Ten. Dime, ¿qué te inspiró para hacer esta pintura?”.

Un poco más calmado y confundido, Renjun dirigió su mirada al cuadro que creía estaba en blanco, con la sorpresa de ver una pintura terminada, el tema era simple: un ramo de flores siendo entregado por alguien que no podía verse su rostro, pero era claro que se veía como una confesión de amor.

“Los detalles son tan perfectos y específicos, especialmente de las flores: la forma, los colores, su posición... cada flor es única. ¿No me digas que le enviaste un ramo a alguien especial?”

“No, no, no. Nada de eso señor Ten”

“¿Entonces tú las recibiste?”

Su rostro se puso colorado, hablar de eso con su jefe le avergonzaba más de lo había esperado.

“M-Me inspire en las flores que recibió mi amigo”.

“¡Ah! Que afortunado tu amigo, pues espero reciba más para que puedas inspirarte. Tenemos un cliente que quiere varias pinturas en relación a flores y romance, y la tuya es perfecta. Espero podamos dársela”.

“¿Es el señor Lee?”

“Si, y específico que quería que fueran pinturas hechas por ti. Vaya cliente tan quisquilloso”.

Ten bufó, con resignación. Además de ser uno de sus clientes, Mark Lee era el patrocinador del lugar y cualquier pedido que hiciera era prioritario, pero desde que Renjun comenzó a trabajar ahí, las pinturas que siempre pedía debía ser hechas por él. A Renjun no le molestaba ya que con eso ganaba dinero, pero en esta ocasión, un sentimiento de molestia lo invadió cuando vio que el cuadro que había hecho sería vendido.

No le agradaba la idea que otro viera el hermoso ramo que recibió. Era su obsequio y no quería compartir el recuerdo con alguien más.

“Trabajaré en ello señor Ten, pero quisiera consultar con mi amigo acerca de este cuadro, no creo que le guste que ando vendiendo un momento bello de él a alguien más.”

“Seguro, confió en ti Renjun”.

Renjun tenía la fortuna que su jefe fuera considerado, si hubiera sido otro le hubiera valido cacahuate el asunto, aunque esa era la razón por la que seguía trabajando ahí, le gustaba la libertad que les otorgaba.

Después de varias horas con el pincel arriba, y sin tocar el lienzo blanco, abandonó la idea de continuar y así terminó su día laboral, llevándose consigo la única pintura que había podido hacer ese día.

Necesitaba encontrar ideas, pero la pregunta era en dónde. El cuadro que cargaba solo fue producto del suceso ocurrido durante la mañana, no confiaba que pudiera recrear otra pintura igual. No le quedaba de otra más que investigar, pero sería al otro día. Por ahora su única preocupación era llegar para el estado de las flores que recibió, quería verlas de nuevo y sonreír como tonto, aunque ya sonreía así en aquel momento.

Y al día siguiente, recibió otro ramo de flores.

Continuará...


End file.
